My Child
by Kiyomi Muto
Summary: A 23 year old woman wants a child, but is unable to become pregnant, so she adopts 1 1/2 year old Yami. What will happen? Will everything stay the way she wanted or not? Read to find out!
1. Should I Adopt?

Chapter One: Should I Adopt?

**Name: Clarice Cromwell**

**Appearance: Blond hair, Sapphire blue eyes, Peach skin**

**Age: 23**

**Birthday: December 4th**

**Job: None, plays piano for money**

**Height: 6"**

Normal POV

Clarice was at home, watching T.V, but she never paid attention. The door knocked and snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly opened the door."Hi, Clara!",her sister Sonia Tanner said.

**Name: Sonia Tanner**

**Appearance: Jet black hair with bright red tips, Amethyst purple eyes, Peach skin**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: September 8th**

**Job: Model, Actress, Movie star, Singer, Stylist/Designer**

**Height: 6"2'**

"Hello, Sonia! It's been awhile!",Clarice said. Then Clarice noticed Sonia was holding bags in her hands and under her arms."What's the bags for?",she asked.

"Um... Yeah, that..."

"C'mon, what happened?"

"Um... My house was burnt to the ground by some _Pranking Brats! _They totaled my home!"

"They set your house on fire!?"

"Yup! And when I see them again, I swear _I will rip there little heads off and hang them on a wall!_". Clarice sweat dropped."Well, you don't have to kill them. Anyways, where's your daughter?".

"OMG, I forgot! Please put my bags away, I have to pick her up from school!"

"OK, see you when you get back". Sonia ran out the door and jumped in her car. Clarice grabbed the bags and carried them into the guest room."God, what did she put in this?",she asked herself, opening one of the bags. A bunch of clothes popped out. Mostly dresses. A few were sparkly white and pink. A few others were Halloween, Easter, Christmas and Gothic (Black and deep red). _Jeez, no wonder Sonia is a model! _Clarice thought, picking up the Gothic dress and looked in the mirror. She put it in front of herself and admired it. Then she decided to try a few on. She put on the sparkly pink and white one and twirled around in it, admiring herself.

With Sonia, she was driving her daughter Nicole to Clarice's house."Mama, how did the fire start?",Nicole asked.

**Name: Nicole Tanner**

**Appearance: Deep brown hair, Amethyst purple eyes, Tan skin**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Job: Musashi Junior & Senior High School (7th Grade)**

**Height: 5"11'**

"Some brats call themselves _Prank Masters _so they burnt our house to the ground! Whe I see those kids, I will make sure they'll go to prison!",Sonia said.

"How old were they?"

"About 15 to 17"

"OK. also, I've seen them in my school-"

"How do _you _know them?"

"I've seen them, I heard people call them _Pranksters _or _Prank Masters_, plus, they prank me everyday"

"Makes sense. When you see them tomorrow, tell them I will _Hunt. Them. Down_!"

"Oh, OK!",Nicole said sarcastically."Anyway, how long would it take for our house to be finished?".

"They told me a few months! That's how bad the condition is!"

"A few months?! But I have a date coming over tomorrow- Whups!" *covers mouth*

"What?!"

"No... Nothing! I said friend!"

"No, what did you say?"

"I said friend"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Really, I said friend!"

Sonia took out 50 dollars and gave it to Nicole."OK, fine! I said date!".

"Haha! You're _so _lucky I'm fine with it! Last time, when you were 7, you said you had a date and he almost kissed you! You were too young, so this time, don't go a bit overboard"

"OK, Mama, I get it!"

"Good",Sonia said as she made it to Clarice's house. She and Nicole walked in. An anime pulse mark appeared in Sonia's head."CLARICE!",Sonia shouted. Clarice had the dressed and clothes all over the floor and she was wearing them."What?",Clarice asked as she stopped twirling and looked at her."Um, Aunt Clara, Mama's mad at you",Nicole said."What? Why? I was _just _trying them on",Clarice said."Well, ya should've asked!",Sonia yelled. Then the door rang."I'll get it!",Nicole said, running to the door and opened it."Hi, Papa! How's work?",Nicole asked."Great! Thanks for asking",her father, Eric said.

**Name: Eric Tanner**

**Appearance: Deep brown hair, Ruby red eyes, Tan skin**

**Age: 29**

**Birthday: August 4th**

**Job: Guitar player, Singer, Actor, Model (IF a boy can be one)**

**Height: 6"4'**

"Hello, sweetie!",Sonia said to her husband, pecking his lips. Sonia noticed Clarice looked a bit jealous."No, don't tell me you're jealous of Eric",Sonia said.

"No, it's not that"

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just... I'm unable to get pregnant and I _really _want a child for my own..."

"I get you want a kid but what's your point?"

"... Should a adopt?",Clarice asked. There was silence. Then Sonia broke the silence."Sure! If you want ot adopt, go ahead. I don't control your actions",Sonia said. Clarice smiled."OK, I'll be back in a half an hour!",Clarice said, heading out the door. Then she opened the door and popped her head in."Can I use your car?",she asked."Uh... Sure",Sonia said, tossing her the car keys."Thanks",Clarice said."What are you doing?",Sonia asked wondering what Clarice wanted to so, but Clarice was already in the car and she drove away. If Clarice was gonna adopt, she should at least prepare for the child, like buying a bed and getting everything set.

Clarice made it to the Adoption Center.

To be continued

I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my VERY FIRST STORY so please go easy on me! Also, please review, if you want! :D XD


	2. Adoption

Clarice walked in the building."Excuse me? I'd like to adopt",she said, sitting on a chair in front of the desk."Hello!",the woman at the desk said."I'm Mitsuko Kurohiko. So, tell me, why are you interested on having a child?",Mitsuko asked.

"I'm unable to become pregnant, I'm not married, and I just want to have a family to take care of"

"Alright. What age would you like your new child?"

"Old enough to speak and walk"

"OK, follow me". She lead Clarice in a room. Kids the ages of 3 - 7 ran around the room. They were playing tag or building block towers. Then Clarice saw a boy that looked about 1 year old, sitting near the corner. He had black cat ears and a fluffy tail."Who's that boy?",Clarice asked.  
"Well, I never got him to talk to me, so I don't know his name. That boy has a really sad and upsetting life"  
"What happened?". Mitsuko leaned in and whispered in Clarice's ear,"He was brought here from the hospital on his 1st birthday. He had pneumonia. A few days after he was in the hospital, his parents died and no one else wanted to care for him, so he was brought here after he got better". Mitsuko sighed."The saddest thing is that he always comes up to me and asks where his mother is. Poor thing doesn't know she was killed",Mitsuko said. Clarice looked at the boy and walked over to him."Hello",she said."Who... aw you?",the boy asked.  
"I'm Clarice Cromwell, you?"  
"Ya..Mi"  
"Yami? What a cute name". Yami smiled and tried to stand up, but failed.

**Name: Yami**

**Apperance: Black spiky hair, Ruby red eyes, peach skin, Black cat ears and fluffy tail**

**Age: 1 1/2**

**Birthday: July 4th**

**Job: None**

**Height: 1"11'**

Clarice caught him and sat him down."Are... you my Mommy?",he asked. Clarice giggled."Do you want me to?",she asked. Yami nodded."OK, then. I'm your mommy",she said. Yami smiled as she picked him up. He lightly purred. Clarice walked over to Mitsuko."I'd like to adopt Yami",Clarice said."OK, also, I'm surprised you got him to speak",Mitsuko said."Follow me". She lead Clarice to the desk."I need you to sign a few papers",Mitsuko said."Sign here-here-here-here-and here",she said, pointing with a pen. Clarice took a pen and signed it."What's your full name?",Mitsuko asked."Clarice Cromwell",Clarice answered."Ya-mi Crom-well",Mitsuko mumbled to herself, writing down his name."Yami, do you have anything you want to bring?",Clarice asked. Yami shook his head."Clarice, what you are signing right now is like a promise, you're promising to take care of the boy, like if he were your own, you'll cherish him, love and keep him safe until he's old enough to live on his own, when he turns 18. It also says that you'll give him an education, you'll feed him and keep him in good health. If not, you can and maybe be sentences in years in jail",Mitsuko said. Clarice nodded and headed back into her car and drove home.

One the way home, Clarice looked in the mirror to see how Yami was doing. Seems he fell asleep. Clarice chuckled and smiled. When she got home, she got out of the car, taking the sleeping Yami out. She walked to the porch and knocked on the door."Who is it?",Nicole asked from behind the door."It's Clarice! I have a surprise!",Clarice said as Nicole opened the door."Awe!",Nicole squealed."Sshhhh!"Clarice shushed Nicole."He's sleeping!",she whispered."Awe",Nicole repeated in a whisper as Clarice walked in."He's so cute! What his name?",Sonia asked."Yami Cromwell",Clarice answered."He's only 3 years old".

"He's so adorable!"

"Yeah, just hush up! He's sleeping!"

"Oh, gomenasai"

"It's alright". Clarice walked in the second guest room and lay Yami in bed. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room."Oh, he's the cutest thing I've ever seen!",Sonia said."Anyway, what's with the fake cat tail?",Nicole asked.

"It's not fake"

"Prove it"

"The tail moves around"

"I have to see it to believe it"

"Fine, just wait til he wakes up"

"OK". Then Nicole turned to walk away, then stopped."Anyway, why does his name mean 'darkness' ? Who would name their kid after darkness?",Nicole asked."I don't know. Maybe the color of his hair",Sonia said. Nicole shrugged and went in the kitchen and got some cookies and milk."I'm gonna take a little nap. I had a long and tiring day",Sonia said.

"What?! It's 4:24 PM!"

"You don't know anything about being a movie star or a singer, designer, and actress!",Sonia said, going in her room and taking a nap.

_~Few hours later, on midnight~_

Clarice turned on the light after Yami opened the door to her room."What is it, Yami?",Clarice asked with a warming smile."I woke up and can't fall asleep",Yami answered, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes."C'mon here",Clarice said. When Nicole was younger, she always said she couldn't fall back asleep because she felt too ashamed to say it was because of a nightmare. Yami walked over and Clarice picked him up and lay him next to her and turned off the night. Clarice wrapped her arm around Yami. Yami cuddled in Clarice's chest and fell asleep. Soon, Clarice fell asleep too.

* * *

End of chapter 2! XD Also, i need an idea! I can't think of anything! I'd be so grateful if you guys gave an idea


End file.
